


i like you

by bruises



Series: 10 days of AUs [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Friday night arrives, Malia is <i>wrecked</i>. She had to hand in three assignments, take two tests, and on top of that she slept in on Wednesday. It’s been a long week; she considers not going to Isaac’s party tonight. Then she thinks about Erica and changes her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like you

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by [jakegyllnhaall](http://jakegyllnhaall.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you like it!

By the time Friday night arrives, Malia is _wrecked_. She had to hand in three assignments, take two tests, and on top of that she slept in on Wednesday. It’s been a long week; she considers not going to Isaac’s party tonight. Then she thinks about Erica and changes her mind. 

Malia puts on a flannel and a pair of shorts and reminds herself that she deserves a night off (even if she will feel terrible the next morning). She pulls on a pair of boots and walks into her small bathroom to fix her hair. 

On her way out, Malia sees another assignment paper sitting on her desk. She rolls her eyes and stuffs the paper underneath one of books. Malia knows that she will forget it’s there, but she doesn’t really care. After all, it is the weekend. 

It doesn’t take her long to get to Isaac’s building. The wind whips against Malia’s thighs, sending a shiver up her spine. She realizes that jeans would have been a better idea.

People are flooding out into the front yard; some are even sitting on the hedges with their friends. Isaac isn’t going to be too happy about that tomorrow. 

The music booms from the building; it’s way louder than it should be. Malia shrugs and makes her way into the house, pushing people out of the way every now and then.

There’s drinks in the kitchen, so she quickly grabs herself one and heads straight to the dance floor. Malia closes her eyes and listens to the music. Her bones feel like they’re on fire and everything else in her life _doesn’t_ _matter_. She sways her hips to the beat and thinks about Erica.

Malia’s eyes snap open at the thought. _Erica_. She was meant to be here tonight, but she hasn’t texted Malia at all. Which is strange, considering the fact that Erica tends to triple text Malia at four in the morning.

The bottle of beer doesn’t last her long, so she tosses it in one of the bins and heads upstairs to look for her best friend. Erica has to be up here, otherwise Malia would have already seen her, right? Malia’s confused, but she continues to look.

When Malia thinks she hears crying coming from one of the bedrooms, she stands next to the door frame and listens carefully. She’s barely buzzed, so it’s not hard. 

It doesn’t take her long to realize that the cries are coming from Erica. She feels her heart tear in two, and she doesn’t know what to do. Malia takes a deep breath and walks into the room.

“Erica...are you okay?” She asks, sitting down next to her.

Erica looks up at Malia with makeup running down her face and frowns. “I’m fine.”

She rolls her eyes. “You’re crying _and_ you’re drunk. What’s up?”

Erica doesn’t say anything, she just takes another sip from the bottle in her hand. Malia still doesn’t know what to do, so she takes the bottle and sets it down on the bedside table. This will probably be easier if Erica isn’t completely wasted.

“Erica, I’ve never seen you like this before,” She says softly. “You can tell me anything, y’know.”

“I can’t tell you this,” Erica whispers, turning away. 

Malia quirks an eyebrow at her and shuffles closer. “Why not? You tell me _everything_.”

When Erica shakes her head, more tears fall from her eyes. She doesn’t tell Malia everything; she can’t. Erica feels like she can’t breathe and the room starts spinning. Everything is wrong. She’s in love with her best friend and she doesn’t know what to do.

“What’s wrong?” Malia asks, noticing the pain in Erica’s face.

She reaches for Erica’s hands and holds them. Malia’s worried; she’s never seen Erica like this before. Her heart feels like it’s about to beat out of her chest.

“I like you!” Erica blurts out.

Malia shrugs. “I like you too, Er.”

Tears start to roll down Erica’s cheeks. “No you don’t. Not like that.”

Malia freezes; it feels like her heart has suddenly stopped beating. The world stands still and the only person that matters to her is Erica.

“No,” Malia tells her. “ _I like you too_.”

Before Erica can shake her head again, Malia leans in and kisses her. She cups her face gently to deepen the kiss. Erica tastes like cheap alcohol (Malia can blame Isaac for that later). She tugs at Malia’s hair and it drives her _wild_.

They pull apart and Malia feels like she’s missing something. She places her hand on top of Erica’s and knots their fingers together.

“I like you,” Malia repeats. “Please don’t cry.”

Erica chuckles and wipes her tears on the back of her hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Malia tells her, lying down on the bed. “We should get some rest; it’s a mess down there.”

Erica lies down next to Malia and lets out a small yawn.

“Whose bed is this anyway?” Malia asks, looking across at Erica.

“Boyd’s?” Erica shrugs. 

Her head is a little foggy but surely she'll remember this. She wraps her arms around Malia’s waist and looks up at her.

“Are we dating now?”

Malia doesn’t know, so she asks. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?” 

“You know I do,” Erica laughs. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is an college AU, stay tuned for 3 more AUs!  
> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
